Das Geisterhaus
by Chibi-chan6
Summary: Hihi....lest einfach!!!! (ne bessere Summary is mir mal wieder nich eingefallen^^')
1. Das Geisterhaus! :)

Erstmal möchte ich mich bei Susan (ChunLee), Lil, JubiLee und Beccy bedanken, dass ich sie einbauen durfte. DAAAANKEEEEEE!!!!!! Mir danke ich natürlich auch das ich meinen Charakter( Fay) einbauen durfte! *lol* ^^'...kleiner Scherz!!!!  
  
Die anderen gehören ja natürlich der großartigen J.K. Rowling!!!! *auch anbet*  
  
Also, ich hoffe euch gefällt, was ich geschrieben hab, und keine Sorge, meine andere Story schreib ich auch noch weiter! ^^  
  
Das Geisterhaus!!! ^^ *g*  
  
Unsere Freunde haben bei einem Spaziergang durch den Wald ein großes dunkles Haus entdeckt. Nun stellt sich die Frage, reingehen oder draussenbleiben?  
  
Draco: „Also, ich finde wir sollten reingehen."  
  
Snape: „Juhuuuu, ein Geisterhaus!"  
  
Fay: *verängstigt* „Was?!"  
  
Beccy: „Quatsch! Snape, es gibt keine Geister!" *knurr*  
  
Snape: „Ach was weißt du schon?!"  
  
Beccy: *blickt Snape finster an* „Soll ich böse werden?"  
  
Snape: „Schon gut!" *zitter*  
  
ChunLee: „Also was is jetzt? "  
  
Lil: Reingehn, reingehn!!!"  
  
Fay: „Mir fällt grad ein...ich hab noch was..."  
  
Draco: *zieht Fay am Ärmel* „Wir gehen rein!"  
  
Alle außer Fay: „Juhuuuuuuuuuuu!"  
  
Fay: *versucht sich von Draco loszureißen* „Nein nein, ich will nich!!!"  
  
Harry: „Mensch Fay, es gibt keine Geister!"  
  
Fay: „Doch gibt es!"  
  
Ron: „Wo?"  
  
Fay: „Peeves, der blutige Baron, die maulende Myrte.....u.s.w! Also, ich will nich!"  
  
Harry: „Achjaaaaaaaaa!" ^^ (*umkipp*)  
  
Hermine: „Dann bleib halt draussen!"  
  
Fay: „Bleib ich auch!"  
  
Alle außer Fay gehen die Treppe hoch. Remus schwingt seinen Zauberstab. „Alohomora"  
  
Die große Tür öffnet sich.  
  
Sirius: „Gut gemacht Remi!"  
  
Beccy: *schwärm*  
  
Remus: „Ich weiß!" *guckt stolz nach oben und marschiert den anderen hinterher ins Haus*  
  
Beccy: *noch mehr schwärm*  
  
JubiLee: „Angeber!"  
  
Lil: „Genau, Sirius is besser!!!"  
  
Sirius: „Danke!" *streckt Remi die Zunge raus* :-P  
  
Beccy: „Is er nich!"  
  
Lil: „Is er doch!"  
  
ChunLee: „Ruhe!"  
  
Lil und Beccy: .....^^'  
  
Fay hat sich draussen auf die Treppe gesetzt. Plötzlich hört sie ein Knistern in einem Gebüsch neben ihr und rennt ins Haus.  
  
ChunLee: „Aha, ich wusste doch, dass du es keine Minute allein da draussen aushälst!"  
  
Fay: „Da- da war was!"  
  
Snape: „Wo?!" *zieht seinen Zauberstab und rennt nach draussen*  
  
Man hört ein lautes Poltern, einen kurzen Schrei und dann...Stille....  
  
Alle: .......  
  
Snape: „Aua!"  
  
Die anderen: ?_? „hä?"  
  
Sirius: *rennt nach draussen, gefolgt von den anderen* „Hey, is was passiert, Sev?"  
  
Snape liegt mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf der Treppe. Ein großer schwarzer Hund beschnuppert ihn und hebt kurz darauf sein Beinchen. Alle verkneifen sich das Lachen.  
  
Snape: „Ihhhhhh!!! Remus, du olles Ferkel!"  
  
Remus: „Das war ich nich!"  
  
Eine Stimme: „Fang! Was machst du da?"  
  
Harry, Hermine und Ron: „ Hagrid!!! " *freu*  
  
Hagrid: *zieht Fang von Snape weg* "Pfui!"  
  
Fay: „Und wie!"  
  
Snape: „Grrrrr!" *ballt seine Hände zur Faust* „Blöder Köter! Mein schöner Umhang!"  
  
Remus: „Und mich beschuldigen!" *schmoll*  
  
Sirius: *klopft Remus auf die Schulter* „ Armer Remi!"  
  
Hagrid: „Was macht ihr hier?"  
  
Beccy: „Wir hatten eigentlich vor da rein zu gehen!" *zeigt auf das Haus*  
  
Hagrid: „Seid ihr des Wahnsinns?"  
  
JubiLee: „Wieso?"  
  
Hagrid: „Ehm...naja..., kennt ihr die Legende dieses Hauses denn nich?"  
  
Lil: „Eh...nö..."  
  
Hagrid: „Es heisst, wenn man einmal da rein geht, kommt man nie wieder raus!"  
  
Fay: „Was?!"  
  
Draco: „So'n Schwachsinn! Diese Legende hat irgendwie jedes alte Haus!"  
  
Hagrid: „Aber..."  
  
ChunLee: „Ach, hör auf uns Angst einzujagen! Wir gehen da jetzt rein und fertig!"  
  
Hagrid: „Nagut, aber ich komm mit!"  
  
Snape: „Och nö!"  
  
Hagrid: „Halt die Klappe Snape, Fangs Blase ist noch nicht ganz entleert!"  
  
Snape: „Halt bloß dieses Mistvieh von mir fern!"  
  
Harry: „Mensch, jetzt lasst uns endlich reingehen!"  
  
Fay dreht sich um und will wegrennen. Aber Draco hält sie fest.  
  
Draco: „Du auch Fay!"  
  
Fay: „Aber..."  
  
Draco: „Ich spendier dir auch ein Eis wenn wir wieder draussen sind!"  
  
Fay: „Oh jaaaaaaa!" *freu*  
  
Snape: „Wenn wir wieder draussen sind!"  
  
Beccy: „Sev...?!" *starrt Snape wieder böse an*  
  
Snape: „Jaja..."  
  
Ron: „Los jetzt!"  
  
Alle gehen wieder in die Eingangshalle. Und kaum ist der Letzte drin, knallt die Tür zu.  
  
Fay: „Uaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!" *klammert sich an Draco*  
  
Draco: „Lass das!*  
  
Sirius: „Typisch, dass ist das erste was passiert, wenn man in ein Geisterhaus reinkommt. Die  
  
Tür knallt zu!"  
  
ChunLee: „Ja, das ist fast in jedem Geisterhaus-Film so!"  
  
Remus: „Stimmt! Also, wo sollen wir langgehen?"  
  
Alle starren in die Finsternis.  
  
Hermine: *schwingt ihren Zauberstab* „Lumos!"  
  
JubiLee: „Danke Hermine."  
  
Hermine: „Bitte!" ^^  
  
Hermine's Zauberstab erleuchtet die Halle. Rechts und links befinden sich große Türen und in der Mitte führt eine riesige Treppe nach oben. Überall stehen Ritterrüstungen und gruselige Statuen aus Stein.  
  
Draco: „Hallo ihr dummen Geister!"  
  
Fay: *tritt Draco vors Schienbein* „Spinnst du?!"  
  
Draco: „Aua! Blödes Muggelkind!"  
  
Fay: *streckt Draco die Zunge raus*  
  
Lil und Beccy gleichzeitig: „Hört auf zu streiten!"  
  
ChunLee: „Was sich neckt, das..."  
  
Draco: *zuckt mit der Augenbraue und hebt seinen Zauberstab* „Chun....."  
  
ChunLee: „Eh...ich meine...ich finde auch das ihr mit dem Streiten aufhören solltet!"  
  
*ganz unschuldig nick*  
  
JubiLee: „Warum ist Voldi eigentlich nich mitgekommen?"  
  
Beccy: „Hatte keinen Bock!"  
  
Draco: „Ach der Depp!"  
  
Hagrid: „Ehm...und was nu?"  
  
Remus: „Ich schlage vor wir gehen...ehm...durch die erste Tür rechts!"  
  
Alle: „O.k!"  
  
Gespannt gehen alle zur ersten Tür rechts.  
  
Hermine: „Aloho..."  
  
Harry: *öffnet die Tür* „Das du es dir auch immer so schwer machen musst, Hermine."  
  
Hermine: „tztztzz..."  
  
Alle betreten den Raum.  
  
Remus: „Oh, die Tür is nicht zugeflogen!"  
  
Plötzlich kommt ein Windzug und.............die Tür knallt zu.  
  
Remus: „Achso ihr blöden Geister! Kommt nur, wenn ihr euch mit mir anlegen wollt!"  
  
*schnaub*  
  
Beccy: „Haha, gegen Remi habt ihr keine Chance!!!" *schwärm*  
  
Remus: „Genau!!!"  
  
Sirius: „Ganz ruhig, Remus!"  
  
Remus: ......  
  
Fay: „Cool, die Küche! Ob die was zum Essen da haben?"  
  
Alle: ......  
  
ChunLee: „Wie peinlich!"  
  
Fay: „Was denn?"  
  
Fay durchwühlt die Schränke. Und tatsächlich...  
  
Fay: „Jippiiiiiiiiiiiii! Kekse!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Draco: „Oje..."  
  
Beccy: „Und wie lang waren die haltbar?"  
  
Fay: „Eh...*schaut auf die Verpackung* „Menno, mindestens haltbar bis 4. 1901." *schmoll*  
  
Snape: „Haha..."  
  
JubiLee: *klopft Fay auf die Schulter* „Mach dir nix drauss!"  
  
Lil: „Hier!" *gibt Fay n Kirschlolly*  
  
Fay: „Juhuuuuuu!" *schleck*  
  
Hagrid: „Und ich?" *ganz lieb schau*  
  
Lil: „O.k, hier!" *gibt Hagrid auch n Lolly*  
  
Hagrid: „Dankeeeeee!" *schleck*  
  
Ron: „Hier gibt's nix zu sehn, gehen wir in den nächsten Raum."  
  
Alle: O.k.  
  
Alle gehen aus der Küche und bleiben vor der zweiten Tür rechts stehn. Hermine hebt schon ihren Zauberstab um die Tür zu öffnen, aber Harry hält sie auf.  
  
Harry: „Die Tür hat n Griff!" *will die Tür aufmachen, aber die ist verschlossen*  
  
Hermine: „Pah! Alohomora!"  
  
Die Tür öffnet sich. Hermine stolziert hochnäsig in den Raum, die anderen folgen ihr.  
  
Ron: „Cool, das Wohnzimmer!"  
  
Fay: „Mit Kamin!" *smile*  
  
Snape: „Was findest du denn an nem Kamin so toll? Glaubst du etwa noch an den  
  
Weihnachtsmann?"  
  
Fay: „Heiss ich vielleicht Severus Snape?"  
  
Alle außer Snape: „Muahahahahahaaha!"  
  
Snape: „Pah..." *dreht sich beleidigt weg*  
  
Remus: „Ach komm schon Sev..."  
  
Sirius: *grinst fies*„Wir werdens auch niemandem sagen, dass du noch an den netten alten  
  
Mann mit Bart im roten Mantel glaubst."  
  
Snape: „Menno..."  
  
Beccy: „Schluss jetzt!"  
  
ChunLee: „Schluss jetzt!"  
  
Beccy: „Ihr benehmt euch echt wie kleine Kinder!"  
  
ChunLee: „Ihr benehmt euch echt wie kleine Kinder!"  
  
Beccy: *schielt ChunLee mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an* „Chun...?"  
  
ChunLee: „Hehe...ich bin ganz lieb!" *zitter*  
  
JubiLee: „Hey, wie wärs wenn wir den Kamin anzünden?"  
  
Harry: „Gute Idee!"  
  
Draco: *setzt sein oberfieses Grinsen auf*„Aber passt auf, dass ihr dem Weihnachtsmann  
  
nicht den Hintern ankokelt, ihr wollt doch den kleinen Snape nicht traurig machen!"  
  
Alle: „Muahaahaahhahahahahha!!!!!"  
  
Snape: *schmoll* „Lasst mich doch endlich!"  
  
Sirius: „Ach ja Sev, dein Umhang stinkt nach Pisse!"  
  
Alle außer Snape: „Hehehehe....."  
  
Snape: „Mennooooo!"  
  
Lil: „Jetzt hört aber auf! Sonst fängt er noch an zu weinen!" *grinst*  
  
Snape: .....  
  
Harry: „Incendio"  
  
Ein heller Strahl kommt aus seinem Zauberstab und trifft den Kamin, in dem daraufhin ein helles Feuer lodert.  
  
Beccy: „Perfekt!!!"  
  
Beccy schnippt mit den Fingern und plötzlich steht ein Fernseher im Raum.  
  
Alle: „?_? hä?"  
  
Draco: „NEIN!"  
  
Snape: „Bitte nicht!"  
  
Harry: „Tu uns das nich an!"  
  
Fay: „Eh...Beccy?  
  
Beccy: „Ja?"  
  
ChunLee: „Wir sind hier nicht bei deinen MST-Opfer-Storys!"  
  
Lil: „Also, sei lieb und pack den Fernseher wieder weg!"  
  
Alle lächeln Beccy ganz lieb an.  
  
Beccy: „Jaja..." *schmoll*  
  
Beccy schnippt wieder mit den Fingern und der Fernseher ist verschwunden. Die HP-Leute sind erleichtert.  
  
Draco: „Puh, Schwein gehabt!"  
  
Fay: *grinst* „ Beccy und die Kammer des Schreckens!" *lol* „Muahahahahaha!!!"  
  
Beccy: „Fay...?"  
  
Fay: „Hehe...kleiner Scherz!" ^^' *zitter*  
  
Beccy: *knurr*  
  
Snape: „Mensch is das langweilig hier, ich will Geister sehn!" *schmoll*  
  
Fay: „Ich nich!"  
  
Fang: „WAU WAU WAU!!!"  
  
Alle zucken zusammen.  
  
Hagrid: „Aus Fang! Aus!!!"  
  
Plötzlich erlischt das Feuer im Kamin und (wie das nun mal so ist ^^') die Tür knallt zu. Nur Hermines Zauberstab erleuchtet den Raum. Alle halten gespannt den Atem an. Fay klammert sich mal wieder voller Angst an Draco.  
  
Draco: *Wirbelt umher* „Lass das, Schlammblut!"  
  
Fay: „Aber ich hab doch..."  
  
Hagrid: „Pssst!!!"  
  
Fang fängt auf einmal an zu knurren und starrt auf den Kamin, aus dem ein komisches, schleifendes Geräusch kommt, das immer lauter wird, bis...PLUMS!!!  
  
Stimme: „AUTSCH!"  
  
Alle: „Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" *verstecken sich hinter den Schränken oder hinterm Sofa*  
  
Fang: „WAU WAU WAU!!!" *knurr*  
  
Hagrid: *im Flüsterton* „Aus Fang! Sei still!"  
  
Stimme: „Verdammt!"  
  
Snape: *schaut vorsichtig hinter dem Sofa hervor und sieht eine Gestalt mit Kapuzenumhang* „Der Weihnachtsmann?"  
  
Draco: „Was? Scheisse dass das Feuer aus war!"  
  
Stimme: „Witzig Malfoy!"  
  
Draco: „?_? Hä?"  
  
Fay: *klammert sich noch fester an Draco* „W-wer ist da?"  
  
Die Gestalt dreht sich um und zieht die Kapuze runter.  
  
  
  
So, das wars vorerst, aber keine Sorge das 2. Kapitel lässt nich lange auf sich warten! *versprech* :) Falls euch irgendwas nicht passt, sagts mir bitte!  
  
Hmmmm...wer wohl die mysteriöse Gestalt mit der Kapuze ist??? *fies grins* :-D 


	2. 2, 1 Risiko...^^'

So, hier ist mein 2. Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch!!! ^^ *hoff* Ich danke natürlich wieder Susan (Chun), JubiLee, Beccy, Lil und auch JayCee, dass ich sie einbauen durfte!!!!! *freu*  
  
*J.K Rowling auch wieder anbet*  
  
Also dann, viel Spaß...und gruselt euch schön! *lol* ^^'  
  
2. Kapitel --- 2, 1 Risiko  
  
Alle: „ O.O VOLDIIII?"  
  
Voldermort: *klopft sich die Asche vom Umhang* „Nun...eh...hehe..." ^^'  
  
Lil: „Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
JubiLee: „Es ist noch kein Weihnachten..."  
  
Voldemort: „Also...naja...eh...ich...öhm...bin grad...auf der Flucht...dumdidum..." ^^'  
  
Ron: „Was? Auf der Flucht? Du? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"  
  
Fay: „MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA!!!"  
  
Alle fangen an zu lachen.  
  
Draco: „Hahahaahahahaha...ich kann nich mehr!!!" *hält sich den Bauch*  
  
Voldemort: „Ja, lacht ruhig!" *schmoll*  
  
Beccy: *Nachdem sich alle wieder beruhigt haben* „Eh...und vor wem?"  
  
ChunLee: „Vorm Weihnachtsmann! Hehehe..."  
  
Alle: *grins*  
  
Voldemort: „Haha, wie lustig!"  
  
Hermine: „Jetzt sag schon, Voldi..."  
  
Voldemort: „Eh...naja...um ehrlich zu sein...*wird auf einmal wütend* Vor dieser kleinen  
  
Göre Ginny!!!" *schnaub*  
  
ChunLee: „Was!!!?"  
  
Fay: „Vor Ginny?!"  
  
Alle fangen wieder an zu lachen.  
  
Draco: „Wuahahahaha.....und wieso? Hehe..."  
  
Voldemort: „Eh...lacht ihr mich auch nich aus?"  
  
Alle: „Neeeein..." *halten die Luft an*  
  
Voldemort: „Wirklich nich?"  
  
Alle: *schütteln den Kopf*  
  
Voldemort: „Also gut...eh...Ginny und ich haben Pokémon-Kaugummis mit Aufklebern gekauft. Und ich hatte den „Einzigartigen Pikachu-Aufkleber"! Und dieses kleine Biest von Ginny will ihn mir jetzt wegnehmen!!!" *schnief*  
  
Stille...  
  
Alle: ...... „MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Voldemort: *dreht sich beleidigt weg* „Menno, ihr habt gesagt ihr lacht mich nicht aus!"  
  
Harry: „Hehe...ach komm schon..."  
  
Ron: *grinst* „Is doch nich...muahahahahahahaha!!!"  
  
Plötzlich fliegt die Tür vom Wohnzimmer auf. Alle kriegen einen Schock.  
  
Harry: „Ginny?!"  
  
Fay: „JayCee???!!!! *freu* ^^'  
  
Beccy: „Was machst du denn hier?" ^^  
  
JayCee: „Hab euch gesucht. Dann lief mir Ginny über den Weg, sie wollte irgendwas von  
  
Voldi!"  
  
Voldemort: „Wuaahh!!!" *versteckt sich hinter Snape*  
  
Snape: „Hey, was..."  
  
Voldemort: „Snapy...bitte, du...du musst mich beschützen!!!"  
  
Snape: „Ach du spinnst doch!" *schubst Voldi zur Seite*  
  
Ginny: „Voldiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! *springt auf Voldemort zu* Bitteeeeeeeee!!!!! Gib mir diesen  
  
Aufkleber!!!!"  
  
Voldemort: „Nein!"  
  
Ginny: „Bitte bitteeeeeeeee!!! ^^ *smile*  
  
Voldemort: „Nein!"  
  
Ron: „Was is an diesen Muggel-Sachen denn so toll?"  
  
Harry: „Weiss auch nich."  
  
JayCee: „Tja..." ^^'  
  
Alle schauen Ginny und Voldi verwundert an. O.O  
  
  
  
Ginny: „Ach komm schon Onkel Voldi! (*g*) Dann bekommst du auch meinen „Glumanda-  
  
Glitzeraufkleber!"  
  
Voldemort: *grübelt* „Hmmm...nein! Der is nich einzigartig!"  
  
Ginny: „Wie wärs mit meinem Pokémon- Murmelspiel?"  
  
Voldemort: „Ehm...ich weiss nich..."  
  
Beccy: *kocht vor Wut* „Wie lang soll das noch so weitergehn?"  
  
JayCee: „Ach komm schon Voldi, jetzt nimm doch die Murmeln!"  
  
Voldemort: „Nagut!" *gibt Ginny den Aufkleber und bekommt die Murmeln von ihr*  
  
Ginny: „Daaaaaaaankeeeeeeeee!" *freu*  
  
  
  
Hagrid: „Ehm...also, gehen wir mal nach oben? Ich glaube hier im Erdgeschoss gibt's nichts  
  
mehr Tolles!"  
  
Lil: „Jippyyyy, die oberen Stockwerke sind immer am gruseligsten!!!"  
  
JubiLee: „Ne, ich find die Kellergewölbe am unheimlichsten!"  
  
ChunLee: „Ja, mit den Grüften und so!"  
  
Fay: „Ich find das ganze Haus unheimlich!!!"  
  
Draco: „Typisch Muggel, haben vor allem Schiss!"  
  
Fay: „Na und?!"  
  
JayCee und Beccy: „Stimmt gar nicht!!!" _  
  
Draco: „Stimmt wohl!"  
  
Fay: *beleidigt* „Du bist gemein!"  
  
Draco: „Ich weiss!"  
  
Fay: :-P  
  
Draco: „Kannst du dir sonst wo hinschieben, Schlammblut!"  
  
Fay: „Menno, nenn mich nich immer..."  
  
Draco: „Verdammt du nervst, halt endlich deine Muggelklappe!"  
  
Fay: :-( *macht ein trauriges Gesicht*  
  
ChunLee: „Ojeee...."  
  
Hagrid: „Ach das wird schon wieder, jetzt lasst uns endlich nach oben!"  
  
Alle gehen aus dem Wohnzimmer raus und bleiben vor der großen Treppe in der Mitte der Halle stehen.  
  
Lil: „Ziemlich dunkel da oben!"  
  
Fay: „Zu dunkel!" *zitter*  
  
Hermine: *hält ihren Zauberstab in die Höhe* „Wofür gibt's so was?"  
  
Die anderen: ....  
  
Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch steigt die Gruppe die große Treppe hinauf und befindet sich nun auf einem dunklen...Hermine: „Gar nicht dunkel!" ..."jaja"...in einem von Hermine's Zauberstab erleuchteten Korridor mit vielen Türen.  
  
ChunLee: „ Mann is der lang?"  
  
Remus: „Also Chun, ich bitte dich..."  
  
ChunLee: „?_? hä?"  
  
Sirius: „Mensch Remus, musst du schon wieder zweideutig denken?"  
  
Remus: „Na und, was glaubst du von wem ich das hab?"  
  
Sirius: „Wie bitte? Also von mir ganz bestimmt nicht!"  
  
Remus: „Neeeein, wie kommst du nur darauf?"  
  
Sirius: „ Boar, du kleiner, mieser..."  
  
Beccy: „Ruhe!"  
  
ChunLee: „Genau, sonst brechen wir euch die Knochen!"  
  
Fang: *schleck* „WAU WAU!" *wedelt mit dem Schwanz*  
  
Sirius und Remus: .....  
  
Langsam öffnet Voldemort eine der Türen.  
  
ChunLee: „2, 1, Risiko..."  
  
Voldemort: *zieht die Tür wieder zu* „Du wagst es meinen Meister nachzumachen?"  
  
ChunLee: „Ja, tu ich!"  
  
Voldemort: „Das geh ich petzen!"  
  
JayCee: „Boar, wie gefährlich, Voldi!" ^^'  
  
ChunLee: „Bäääh, mach doch!"  
  
Lil: „Hört auf!"  
  
Draco: „Kinder!"  
  
Voldemort öffnet die Tür wieder und alle gehen in das Zimmer. Es ein riesiges Schlafzimmer mit einem Himmelbett.  
  
Fay: „Wow!" *rennt los und schmeisst sich aufs Bett, das daraufhin einkracht*  
  
Bett: „RUMS!"  
  
Fay: „Aua!"  
  
Alle: O.O  
  
Draco: „Trottelkind!"  
  
Hagrid: „Oh Fay, hast du dir wehgetan meine kleine?"  
  
Fay: „Neein..."  
  
Stimme: „Ihr wagt es mein Schlafgemach zu betreten?"  
  
Alle: „Wuaaah!"  
  
  
  
So, das wars mal wieder. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Aber bitte sagts mir wenn ihr mit irgendwas unzufrieden seid!!!! Und falls noch jemand eingebaut werden will (wie auch immer ich das hinkriege *lol* ^^', bitte melden!!!!! 


	3. Die Flucht vor den Untoten *lol*

Tuuuuuuut!!!!! Here I'm again!!! ^^' Also ich danke mal wieder JayCee, Chun, Beccy, JubiLee und Lil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Und keine Sorge Jay, du bekommst einen von den Weasley's!!!! :D  
  
Viel Spaß beim lesen........und gruselt euch schön! *g* ^^  
  
  
  
3. Kapitel --- Die Flucht vor den Untoten *lol*  
  
Eine eisige Hand tippt Fay auf die Schultern. Die wird ganz blass, dreht sich um und starrt in das Gesicht von einem dünnen, schaurigen Geist.  
  
Geist: „Du hast mein Bett zerstört!"  
  
Fay: *wird immer weißer im Gesicht* „Eh...hehe...das...das war ich doch gar nicht...*zeigt  
  
mit dem Finger auf Snape* Der war es!" *gaaaanz unschuldig guck*  
  
Snape: „Gar nich wahr! Die lügt!"  
  
Geist: „Schweig!"  
  
Snape:...  
  
Fay: „Oje, ich hab vergessen die Herdplatte auszuschalten!" *will weglaufen aber der Geist  
  
hält sie fest*  
  
Geist: „Du kleines böses Mädchen...dafür wirst du...erhängt!"  
  
Fay: „Wuaaaaaah!!!"  
  
Hagrid reisst Fay von dem bösen Geist los und alle rennen nach draussen. Der Geist fliegt ihnen hinterher.  
  
Hermine: „Schneller!"  
  
Fay: „Wartet auf mich!"  
  
Alle rennen den Gang entlag, dicht gefolgt von dem bösen Geist. Doch plötzlich ertönen ein paar Schreie. Alle bleiben stehen. Obwohl...alle????  
  
Fay: „Huh?" ?_?  
  
Lil: „Eh, wo sind denn auf einmal Chun, Jay und Jubi?"  
  
Draco: „Snape, Ron und Hagrid sind auch futsch!"  
  
Ginny: „Aber was..."  
  
Hermine: „Da! Eine Falltür!"  
  
Fay: „DAAAA, DER GEIST!!!!" *schrei*  
  
Geist: „Muahahahaha! Gleich hab ich euch!"  
  
Schnell rennen alle weiter. Doch plötzlich teilt sich der Gang. Draco, Fay, Sirius und Lil rennen mit Fang nach Rechts und die anderen rennen nach Links. Der Geist ist im Moment nicht zu sehn.  
  
Lil: *bleibt stehn* „Wo ist er?"  
  
Sirius: *zieht Lil am Ärmel* „Los, komm weiter!"  
  
Plötzlich kommt der Geist aus der Wand geschossen.  
  
Geist: „BUH!"  
  
Alle: „Wuaaaah!"  
  
Alle rennen los, doch unter Fay und Draco löst sich plötzlich der Boden auf und sie rutschen hinunter in eine tiefe Dunkelheit.  
  
Irgendwo unten angekommen:  
  
Fay: „Autsch!"  
  
Draco: *rappelt sich auf* „Verdammt!"  
  
Fay: *rappelt sich auch auf* „Schon wieder ne Falltür! Wuaaah!"  
  
Irgendetwas Hartes plumpst auf Fay und schubst sie wieder zu Boden.  
  
Fay: „Auaaa!" O.o *irgedwas schleckt in ihrem Gesicht rum*  
  
Draco: „Fang!"  
  
Fang: „WAU!"  
  
Fay: „Oh Fang, runter!" *schiebt Fang von sich runter und steht wieder auf*  
  
Draco: „Los komm!" *zieht Fay mit sich*  
  
Fay: „Hey!"  
  
Während Fay und Malfoy mit Fang durch die dunklen...Draco: „Laber doch keinen! Alohomora!" ^^'...fast hellen Kellergewölbe schleichen, befinden sich Chun und die anderen, die durch die erste Falltür geplumpst waren, in irgendeinem unterirdischen Raum. An den Wänden stehen überall Schränke mit irgendwelchen komischen Flaschen drinnen und in der Mitte steht eine Art Operationstisch, daneben eine kleine Ablage mit Skalpellen und anderen Dingen. (Sorry, aber ich hab am Wochenende bei Chun Resident Evil gespielt!!! ^^')  
  
Snape: *schaut sich den Boden und die Wände an* „Hm...vertrocknetes Blut!"  
  
ChunLee: „Hier siehts ja aus wie bei Resident Evil in diesem Geheimlabor!"  
  
Ron: „Bei wem?"  
  
JayCee: „Das ist ein Spiel für PlayStation!"  
  
Ron: „Eh...für was?"  
  
JubiLee: „Ne Muggel-Spielkonsole!"  
  
Ron: „Aha..."  
  
Hagrid: „Kommt, gehen wir mal raus hier!"  
  
Hagrid öffnet die Tür. Plötzlich fährt ihm ein Schrecken durch die Glieder und er knallt sie wieder zu.  
  
Snape: „Was is los?"  
  
Hagrid: *zitter* „Nix!" „Eh...vielleicht gibt's hier noch n anderen Ausgang!"  
  
ChunLee: „Was soll das?" *schiebt Hagrid zu Seite und reisst die Tür auf*  
  
Alle: „WUAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! ZOMBIEEEEEES!!!"  
  
Zombies: „Uääääh!!!" *stöhn*  
  
JayCee: „Ron, Snape...tut doch was!!!"  
  
Ron: „Eh...jaja..."  
  
JubiLee: „Los!"  
  
Snape: „Ja verdammt!"  
  
ChunLee: „Schneller!"  
  
Ron und Snape richten ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Zombies und...  
  
Snape: „Imperio!!!" *hat Kontrolle über die Zombies*  
  
Zombies: „Uuuhhhhh!"  
  
Ron: „Petrificus Totalus!!!" (Ganzkörperklammer)  
  
Zombies: „Uaaaah!"  
  
Snape: „Avada Kevadra!!!!"  
  
Die Zombies sind am abkacken! *g* (Mann bin ich mal wieder fies! ^-^ Scherz...!)  
  
Alle: „Puh!"  
  
ChunLee: „Daaanke Snapy!" *hängt sich an Snape und knutsch ihn auf die Wange*  
  
Snape: „Ihhh, lass das!" *drückt Chun weg*  
  
ChunLee: „Menno...hihi ^^ "  
  
Die sechs gehen aus dem komischen Operationsraum oder was auch immer und steigen eine lange Treppe hinauf.  
  
Währenddessen...  
  
Ginny: „Ob er weg ist?"  
  
Harry: „Hoffentlich!"  
  
Remus: „Hoffentlich ist den anderen nix passiert!"  
  
Hermine: „Los, gehen wir da rein!"  
  
Hermine öffnet eine Tür. Jetzt befinden sich alle in einer riesigen Bibliothek.  
  
Hermine: „Wow! So viele Bücher!"  
  
Beccy: „Psst, nicht so laut Hermine!"  
  
Hermine: „Jaja..." *ist fassungslos wegen der vielen Bücher*  
  
Remus: „Toll, was solln wir jetzt hier?"  
  
Geist: „Sterben!!!"  
  
Alle: „Wuaaaaaaah!!!" *rennen wieder nach draussen*  
  
Geist: „Ihr entkommt mir nicht!"  
  
Alle rennen die Gänge zurück und die große Treppe hinunter.  
  
Beccy: *rennt zur Eingangstür und will sie öffnen* „Scheisse!"  
  
Harry: „Is nich wahr!"  
  
Beccy: „Doch!"  
  
Geist: „Hahaha!" *kommt die Treppe runtergeflogen*  
  
Remus: „Lauft!"  
  
Schnell rennen alle weg, der Geist dicht hinter ihnen.  
  
Harry: „Los, hier rein!!!"  
  
Harry öffnet eine der Türen und zieht die anderen in den Raum.  
  
Geist: „Ich bin gleich bei euch!"  
  
Ginny: „Hey, da geht's nach draussen!"  
  
Hermine: *öffnet die kleine Tür aus Glas* „Der Garten!"  
  
Remus: „Los, raus Kinder!"  
  
Derweil irgendwo am anderen Ende des oberen Stockwerkes in einem kleinen Wandschrank...  
  
Sirius: „Er scheint weg zu sein!"  
  
Lil: „Vielleicht, aber er is bestimmt nicht der einzigste Geist hier!"  
  
Stimme: „Wie recht du hast!"  
  
Lil und Sirius: *werden Leichenblass* „Wuaaaaaaah!"  
  
Stimme: „Hihihihi!"  
  
Sirius: *kickt die Schranktür auf und zieht Lil auf den Gang*  
  
Lil: *klammert sich an Sirius* „W-was ist das?"  
  
Ein kleines ekliges etwas kommt aus dem Schrank gekrochen.  
  
Lil: „Wuaaaah, ein Troll!"  
  
Sirius: „Na warte du hässliches Biest!" *zieht seinen Zauberstab* „Stupefy!!!"  
  
Der Troll wird langsam zu Stein.  
  
Lil: „Black, mein Held!" *umklammert Sirius*  
  
Sirius: „Jaja...schon gut!"  
  
Lil: ^^  
  
Sirius: „Hehe..."  
  
Lil: „Und was nu?"  
  
Sirius: „Eh...da lang!"  
  
Sirius nimmt Lil an die Hand und geht mit ihr die dunklen Gänge entlang bis zur großen Treppe.  
  
Lil: „Ehm...Sirius?"  
  
Sirius: „Yup?"  
  
Lil: „D-Die Standuhr davorne!"  
  
Sirius: „Was is damit? Is doch ganz normal!"  
  
Lil: „Eh...ja schon, aber...sie...sie schlägt nich mehr!"  
  
Sirius: „Ach, in diesem Haus hier ist doch einiges hinüber!"  
  
Lil: „Is aber trotzdem merkwürdig..."  
  
Plötzlich vernehmen Lil und Sirius ein komisches Schlürfen. Ein dunkler Schatten taucht hinter der Uhr auf.  
  
Schatten: „Uuuuuuuuh..."  
  
Lil und Sirius: „Wuaaaaaah!"  
  
Lil: „Ein Zombie!"  
  
Der Zombie kommt stöhnend auf sie zu gewandelt. Schnell rennen die beiden die Treppen runter.  
  
Sirius: „Da rein!" *zieht Lil in einen Raum und schlägt die Tür zu*  
  
Lil: *zitter* „Er kommt immer näher!"  
  
Sirius: „Da, der Garten!" *deutet auf die Holztür, die vom Wind immer auf- und zufliegt*  
  
Inzwischen hat der Zombie die Tür erreicht und kratzt dran.  
  
Lil: „Was jetzt?"  
  
Sirius: „Ich weiss ni...ich weiss! Oh Mann sind wir doof!"  
  
Lil: „?_? Was?"  
  
Sirius: *schubst Lil zur Seite, reisst die Tür auf und zieht seinen Zauberstab*  
  
Lil: „Was....?  
  
Sirius: „Impedimenta!!!"  
  
Der Zombie erstarrt.  
  
Lil: „Blackyyyyy!" *klammert sich wieder an Black*  
  
Sirius: „Hehe...schon gut.Gehn wir nach draussen, vielleicht sind die anderen auch da!"  
  
Lil: „Yup!"  
  
Lil und Sirius betreten also den Garten dieses schrecklichen Hauses. Doch welche  
  
Grausamkeiten erwarten sie und die anderen noch?  
  
So, ich hoffe es hat euch wieder gefallen. Ich schreib bald weiter, Fay soll ja schließlich keine grünen Haare bekommen. Außerdem soll sie ja mit Draco zusammenkommen! (*schwärm*) 


	4. Über und unter dem Friedhof!!! ^-^

So, da bin ich mal wieder!!! ^-^ Also, ich danke wieder allen die ich einbauen durfte!!!  
  
Und, JayCee, im nächsten Kapitel taucht einer der Zwillinge auf!(muss noch überlegen wer!) Mal sehn wie ich das anstelle, aber...Chibi schafft das schon! ^^  
  
Also, viel Spaß!!!  
  
Achja....FROHE OSTERN!!!!!!!!! (Ob Snape noch Ostereier sucht ?_? hihi...) ^.-  
  
  
  
4. Kapitel --- Über und unter dem Friedhof! ^-^  
  
Währenddessen in den dunklen Katakomben des Hauses...Draco: „Hab ich nicht vorher was gesagt?" *böse guck* Jaja...nicht dunkel ^^'  
  
Draco: „Aua, pass doch auf mit deinen Stampfern du blöde Kuh!"  
  
Fay: „Tschuldigung!"  
  
Fang: „Wau!"  
  
Draco: „Schnauze! Womit hab ich das nur verdient?"  
  
Fay: ...  
  
Draco: ...  
  
Fay: „Wuääääääääääh!" *klammert sich an Draco und beide landen auf dem Boden*  
  
Fang: „WAU WAU WAU...!!!"  
  
Draco: „Spinnst du? Was sollte das?"  
  
Fay: *Leichenblass* „D-da!" *zeigt auf ein Skelett auf dem staubigen Boden*  
  
Fang: *knurr*  
  
Draco: „Ich glaubs nicht, du bist vielleicht ne Schisserin!"  
  
Plötzlich hört man ein klappern...  
  
Fang: *noch mehr knurr*  
  
Draco: *wirbelt herum und leuchtet mit seinem Zauberstab in eine dunkle Ecke* „Wer is da?"  
  
Fay: *zitter* „Los, lass uns abhauen!"  
  
Jetzt sieht man einen Schatten, und dann...kommt ein Skelett mit Hautfetzen um die Ecke geklappert. Auch das andere Skelett erhebt sich vom Boden und klappert auf Fay, Draco und Fang zu.  
  
Fay: „Wuaaaaaah!"  
  
Draco: „Lauf!" *zieht Fay hinter sich her*  
  
Dicht gefolgt von den Skeletten laufen die Beiden mit Fang durch die Katakomben, doch plötzlich stolpert Fay über einen Stein. Draco bemerkt es erst gar nicht, aber als er ihren lauten Schrei hört, dreht er sich um und sieht, wie die beiden Skelette über sie herfallen.  
  
Fay: „Neeeein!"  
  
Fang: „Wau Wau!!!"  
  
Draco: „Klappe! Fay!" *rennt zurück und zieht seinen Zauberstab*  
  
Fay: „Draco, hilf mir!"  
  
Draco: „Petrificus Totalus! (Ganzkörperklammer!)  
  
Fay: „Wuah!"  
  
Draco: *hilft Fay auf die Beine* „Los komm!"  
  
Nach einiger Zeit...  
  
Fay: „Da, schau mal!" *zeigt auf ein Viereck an der Decke*  
  
Draco: „Alohomora!"  
  
Das Viereck öffnet sich und ein helles Licht erhellt den Gang.  
  
Fay: „Der Mond! Da geht's nach draussen!"  
  
`Draco: „Endlich!"  
  
Fay: „Und wie kommen wir jetzt da hoch?"  
  
Draco: *richtet den Zauberstab auf Fay*  
  
Fay: O.O „Eh...w-was soll das denn jetzt?"  
  
Draco: „Halt die Klappe! Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
Fay: *schwebt nach oben* „Wuäh!"  
  
Draco: *richtet den Zauberstab auf Fang* „Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
Fang: „?_? WAU?"  
  
Draco: *richtet den Zauberstab dann auch auf sich* „Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
Oben angekommen...  
  
Fay: *zittert* „Ganz schön kalt hier!"  
  
Draco: „Hm..."  
  
Fay: „Wo solln wir lang?  
  
Beide schauen sich um. Am linken Pfad befindet sich ein Friefhof, dahinter der dunkle Tannenwald. Am rechten Pfad steht ein altes, dunkles Gartenhaus.  
  
Draco: „Zum Friedhof!" *zerrt Fay mit sich*  
  
Fay: „Hey, was..."  
  
Fang: „Wau!"  
  
Während Fay und Draco also mit Fang in Richtung Friehof marschieren, geistert die Gruppe mit Snape, Chun-Lee und den anderen irgendwo unter diesem rum.  
  
Hagrid: „Wenn Fang doch nur hier wäre!"  
  
Snape: „Ach, heul doch!"  
  
Hagrid: „Halts Maul Severus, oder Fang wir dich wieder anpissen!"  
  
Snape: „Das wagt dieser Köter sich nich noch mal!  
  
Hagrid: „Na das werden wir ja sehen!"  
  
ChunLee: „Ruhe!"  
  
Ron: „Genau!"  
  
JubiLee: *wird auf einmal kreidebleich und fängt an zu zittern*  
  
JayCee: „Was is los?"  
  
JubiLee: „Seht ihr nich das was ich sehe?" *zeigt mit dem Finger in eine dunkle Ecke*  
  
Ron: *leuchtet mit dem Zauberstab hin* „Ne Kiste, na und?"  
  
Hagrid: „Ob da ein Schatz drin ist?" *geht hin, reisst den Deckel hoch und wird ebenfalls  
  
kreidebleich*  
  
ChunLee: *rennt zur Kiste* „Was ist denn da...WUÄÄÄÄH!!!!"  
  
Alle: „AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
ChunLee: „Wie eklig!" *knallt den Deckel zu*  
  
Ron und Snape: „Menno, wir wollten auch mal gucken!"  
  
Hagrid: „Lieber nicht!" *hält sich die Nase zu* „Mensch gammelt der Alte!"  
  
JubiLee: „Kann der doch nix für!"  
  
JayCee: „Genau, der Arme!"  
  
ChunLee: „Ihhh!" *schüttelt sich* „Heiratet ihn doch!"  
  
JubiLee und JayCee: „Nein danke!"  
  
Ron: „Dahinten sind noch mehr Särge!" *will drauf zu rennen, doch Hagrid hält ihn fest*  
  
Hagrid: „Nicht jetzt Ron!"  
  
Ron: „Och menno!"  
  
JayCee: „Moment mal! Vielleicht ist da oben ein Friedhof!"  
  
Hagrid: „Ich habs..." *stellt sich auf Zehenspitzen und buddelt in der Deckenerde, die  
  
daraufhin auf ihn bröckelt*  
  
Alle anderen: „-_-:;"  
  
Hagrid: *spuckt die verfaulte Erde aus dem Mund* „Los, wer will als erstes?"  
  
ChunLee: „Ich!"  
  
Derweil oben auf dem Friedhof...*g*  
  
Fay: „Draco, ich hör was!"  
  
Fang: „WAU WAU!"  
  
Draco: „Schnauze! Einbildung!"  
  
Fay: „Nein, ist es nicht!"  
  
Draco: „Da, schau mal! *deutet auf ein Grab das immer mehr in sich zusammenfällt*  
  
Fang: „WAU!"  
  
Fay: „O.O Bei mir zu Hause klingelt gerade das Telefon!"  
  
Draco: *hält Fay fest* „Warte!"  
  
Fay: „Spinnst du?!"  
  
Fang: *knurr*  
  
Plötzlich erhebt sich eine dunkle Gestalt aus dem Grab...  
  
Fay: „Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!"  
  
Gestalt: „Wuaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" *kriegt n Schock und plumst wieder ins Grab*  
  
Unten im Grab...  
  
Hagrid: *Fängt ChunLee auf* „Was is da oben?  
  
ChunLee: „Weiss nich..."  
  
Oben am Grab...  
  
Fay: „Ich will nach Hause!"  
  
Draco: „Hör endlich auf zu jammern verdammt!"  
  
Fang: „Wau wau!"  
  
Unten im Grab...  
  
Hagrid: „Fang!"  
  
Die anderen: „Wie jetzt?"  
  
Hagrid: „Das war Fang!" *klettert (wie auch immer) nach oben*  
  
Oben am Grab...  
  
Fay: „Wuaaaaah! Ein RIESEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
Fang: „WAU WAU WAU!" *rennt schwanzwedelnd auf den Riesen zu*  
  
Riese: „Fang!"  
  
Draco und Fay: „O.O Hagrid?  
  
Hagrid: „Ach ihr seids!"  
  
Stimmen aus dem Grab: „Hey, Hagrid!" „Was ist da oben?" „Zieh uns hoch!"  
  
Hagrid: „Sofort!"  
  
Hagrid hilft den anderen aus dem Grab.  
  
JubiLee: „Puh, jetzt müssen wir noch den Rest finden!"  
  
Snape: „Also los, wir teilen uns auf und gehen ins Haus. Wenn wir nix finden, treffen wir uns  
  
wieder hier!"  
  
JubiLee: „Nein! Ohne mich!"  
  
JayCee: „Auf mich könnt ihr auch verzichten!"  
  
Fay: „Und auf mich! Nicht mal für Millionen Euro würde ich dieses Haus noch mal betreten!"  
  
Ron: „Und für Millionen Galleonen!" ^^'  
  
Alle: *umkipp*  
  
Hagrid: „Am besten warten wir erstmal hier, vielleicht kommen sie ja hier vorbei!"  
  
Alle außer Snape: *nicken zustimmend* Yup!"  
  
Snape: *schmoll* „Nie hört ihr auf mich!"  
  
Alle: „:-P "  
  
  
  
So, das wars schon wieder! ^^' Ich hoffe es hat euch wieder gefallen! *hoff*  
  
Also...ob der Rest der Gruppe noch vorbei kommt? Ihr werdets bald erfahren!  
  
ZOMBIEEEEEEEEEE.....oops ^-^' tschuldigung! 


	5. Vollmond *g*

So, da bin ich wieder, tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber mir viel nix mehr ein.  
  
Das ist jetzt das letzte Kapitel von dieser Story. Die andere muss ich auch noch weiterschreiben!!! ^-^  
  
^^' Also, ich danke mal wieder allen, die ich einbauen durfte. Hab euch alle furchtbar doll lieeeeeeeb!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^  
  
  
  
5. Kapitel --- Vollmond *g*  
  
  
  
Währenddessen am anderen Ende des Gartens...  
  
Ginny: „Ich kann nicht mehr!"  
  
Harry: „Komm, ich trag dich!" *beugt sich nach unten*  
  
Ginny: *wird rot und klettert auf Harrys Rücken* „Danke..."  
  
Harry: „^.~"  
  
Remus: „Da schaut mal Kinder, ein Gartenhaus!"  
  
Beccy: „Ich bin kein Kind mehr du oller Depp!"  
  
Remus: „Jaja, schon gut! ^^' „Lasst uns reingehen!"  
  
Hermine: „Nein, ohne mich! Ich wette da drin sind noch mehr Geister!"  
  
Ginny: „Ich geh auch nich mit! Außerdem suchen wir doch einen Ausgang, und in diesem  
  
Gartenhaus is der mit Sicherheit nich."  
  
Remus: „Stimmt, aber vielleicht..." O.O  
  
Harry: „Was..."  
  
Hermine: „Oh nein!"  
  
Remus: „Haut ab!"  
  
Ginny: „Wieso denn?"  
  
Beccy: „D-der Vollmond!"  
  
Remus: „Los, seht zu das ihr weg kommt! Schnell!"  
  
Harry, mit Ginny auf dem Rücken, Hermine und Beccy flüchten in das Gartenhaus, während sich Remus schreiend in einen Werwolf verwandelt.  
  
Harry: „Der hat seinen Saft nich genommen!"  
  
Beccy: „So ne Scheisse! Das hat uns jetzt auch noch gefehlt!"  
  
Ginny: „Was machen wir denn jetzt?" *klettert von Harrys Rücken*  
  
Hermine schaut durch ein verstaubtes Fenster.  
  
Hermine: „Er rennt wieder in die Richtung aus der wir gekommen sind!"  
  
Ginny: „Puh!"  
  
Stimme: „Ihr wagt es meine Hütte zu betreten?"  
  
Alle drehen sich um und sehen einen gammelnden Zombie auf sich zu schleichen.  
  
Alle: „AAAAAAAH!!!!"  
  
Schnell reissen sie die Tür wieder auf und rennen nach draussen.  
  
Harry: „Schneller!" *nimmt Ginny an die Hand*  
  
Ginny: „Wuaaaah! Da kommt er!"  
  
Beccy: „Da hinten ist ein Friedhof!"  
  
Hermine: „Da sind bestimmt noch mehr von den Viechern!"  
  
Auf dem Friedhof...  
  
Fay: „Schaut mal, da hinten rennen welche!"  
  
ChunLee: „Beccy!"  
  
Hagrid: „Harry und Hermine!"  
  
JubiLee: „Und Ginny!"  
  
Ron: „Hey! Harry! Hier sind wir!"  
  
Harry und die anderen kommen auf den Friedhof gestürmt, völlig außer Atem.  
  
JayCee: „Vor wem seid ihr denn weggerannt?"  
  
Ginny: „Da... da kommt ein Zombie!" *deutet nach hinten*  
  
Zombie: „Uuuuhhh!" *gammel* „Gleich hab ich euch!"  
  
Snape: *zieht seinen Zauberstab* „Impedimenta!"  
  
Zombie: „Uhhhhh! ?_? Huh?" *erstarrt*  
  
ChunLee: „Super Snape!"  
  
Snape: *rotwerd* „Danke!"  
  
Draco: „Wo is Lupin?"  
  
Ginny: „Eh...der hat sich zum Werwolf verwandelt!"  
  
Fay: „WAS?! Ich glaub meine Mum hat mich grad gerufen!" *steht auf*  
  
Draco: *zieht Fay wieder runter* „Piss dir nich gleich ins Hemd!"  
  
Fay: *zitter*  
  
Beccy: „Der is aber in die andere Richtung gerannt!"  
  
Plötzlich...  
  
Stimmen: „Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
Alle: „O.O"  
  
Ron: „Lil!"  
  
Fay: „Und Sirius!"  
  
Lil: „Ein Werwolf!!!!"  
  
Fay: „Wuaaaaaaah! Ich verpass DBZ!" *will wieder abhauen*  
  
ChunLee: „Fay!"  
  
Fay: „Was denn? Ich hab keine Lust zerfleischt zu werden!"  
  
Plötzlich kommt der Werwolf angerannt!  
  
Alle: „Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
Werwolf: *knurr*  
  
Fang: „Wau wau wau wau!!!!" *auch knurr*  
  
Hagrid: „Aus Fang!"  
  
Sirius: „Lauft!"  
  
Alle flüchten vor dem Werwolf, der ihnen dicht auf den Fersen ist. Doch plötzlich...  
  
Stimme: „IMPERIO!"  
  
Alle: „?_?" *schauen sich um*  
  
JayCee: „Da, im Himmel!"  
  
JayCee deutet nach oben auf einen Drachen, der sich langsam dem Boden nähert. Auf ihm sitzt ein Junge. (So Jay, hihi...da is dein Traumboy! *fg*)  
  
Ron: „Charlie!"  
  
Charlie: „Los, sitz Werwolf!" *Der Werwolf setzt sich hin*  
  
JayCee: *Herzchenaugen bekomm* „Göttlich!" *schwärm*  
  
Fay: „Wer is das?"  
  
Ron: „Mein Bruder!"  
  
Charlie: „Hallo allerseits!"  
  
JayCee: „Hallooooooo!"  
  
Charlie: *zwinkert Jay zu* „Hi!"  
  
Lil: *stupst Jay in die Seite* „Ich spüre eine sexuelle Anspannung!" *g*  
  
JayCee: *wird rot* „Halt die Klappe!"  
  
Charlie: „Hehe..."  
  
Der Werwolf verwandelt sich plötzlich wieder in den guten alten Professor Lupin.  
  
Beccy: „Juhuuuuu!" *rennt zu Lupin und hilft ihm auf die Beine*  
  
Remus: „Ah...danke Beccy!"  
  
Beccy: „Bitte!" ^-^  
  
Fay: „Da, schon wieder eine sexuelle Anspannung!"  
  
Lil: „Hehehe!"  
  
Beccy: „Was?!" *rotwerd*  
  
Remus: „Was meinte Fay?"  
  
Beccy: „Ach...hehe...gar nix!"  
  
Sirius: „So, wer fehlt jetzt noch?"  
  
JubiLee: „Ehm...niemand glaub ich!"  
  
ChunLee: *zählt* „Eh...nö!"  
  
Snape: „Moment mal...wo is Voldi? "  
  
Alle: "O.O"  
  
Remus: "Oben als wir in diesem Schlafzimmer waren, war er noch da!"  
  
Charlie: „Dann lasst uns mal reingehn!"  
  
Fay: „O.O Was?!" *zitter* „Niemals!"  
  
Hermine: „Genau! Niemals!"  
  
Ginny: „Nich für hundert Küsse von Harry!"  
  
Harry: *schmoll*  
  
Ginny: ... „Oder doch?"  
  
Harry: *smile*  
  
Ginny: „ ^-^ "  
  
Charlie: „Los jetzt!"  
  
Fay: „Neeeein!" *heul*  
  
Draco: „Du kommst jetzt mit verdammt!" *zieht Fay mit sich*  
  
Fay: „Dann krieg ich aber zwei Eis-Potionen!"  
  
Draco: „Ok!" -_-;;  
  
Fay: „Yippiiiiii!" *hängt sich an Draco*  
  
Draco: „Hey, lass mich los!"  
  
ChunLee: „Was?! Bist du ihr immer noch böse?"  
  
Draco: „Ja, die nervt!"  
  
Beccy: „Draco..." *blinzelt Draco finster an*  
  
Draco: „Eh...hehe...Fay, wieso hakst du dich nich bei mir ein?" ^^'  
  
Fay: „Yuppiiiiiiiiiiii!" ^^  
  
Draco: „Hehe..." ^^' *rotwerd*  
  
Harry: „Wuahahahaha! Draco wird rot!"  
  
Fay: *auch rot wird*  
  
Draco: „Na und Potter?!"  
  
Ron: „Wuahahahaaha! Ich glaubs nich!"  
  
Draco: „Schnauze Weasley!"  
  
Ron und Harry: „:-P "  
  
Alle gehen zum Garteneingang zurück. Zu ihrem Glück ist ihnen nichts grausames über den Weg gelaufen. (oder geflogen *g*)  
  
Oben im Schlafzimmer...  
  
Sirius: „Voldi, bist du hier?"  
  
Remus: „Anscheinend nich!"  
  
Hagrid: „Ach, der kann doch hier bleiben, gehen wir!"  
  
Plötzlich...eine Stimme unter dem Bett...  
  
Stimme: „Neeeeein! Lasst mich hier nich alleeeeeeein! Biiiteeeeeeee!" *heul*  
  
Alle: „O.O° "  
  
Alle schauen unters Bett...  
  
Alle: „Voldi?!"  
  
Voldemort liegt total verängstigt und zusammengekauert unter dem Bett.  
  
Remus: „Komm raus da Voldi!"  
  
Voldemort: „I-is der Geist weg?"  
  
Alle: „Ja Voldi!"  
  
Voldemort kommt unter dem Bett hervor gekrochen.  
  
Voldemort: *heul* „Ich hatte solche Angst!"  
  
Charlie: „Weichei!"  
  
Voldemort: „Na und!" *schmoll*  
  
Alle: „^^' "  
  
Hagrid: „So, jetzt aber raus hier!"  
  
Alle rennen zur Treppe. Doch zum großen Schrecken aller kracht plötzlich die Eingangstür auf und herein Stürmen...  
  
Fay und ChunLee: „Buffy?"  
  
Buffy: „Willow, Xander, ihr bleibt unten, ich geh nach oben!"  
  
Alle: „O.O"  
  
Snape: „Was soll das?"  
  
Buffy kommt auf sie zu.  
  
Buffy: „Aus dem Weg! Eh...Moment mal..." *zieht ihren Pflock*  
  
Lil: „NEIN!"  
  
JubiLee: „Wir sind keine Vampire!"  
  
Buffy: „Ach nein?"  
  
Willow: „Buffy? Wer is das?"  
  
Buffy: "Eh…keine Ahnung."  
  
Xander und Willow kommen die Treppe hoch gerannt.  
  
Xander: „Hey, der da!" *deutet auf Harry* „Das is doch Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry: „Hehe...ja, bin ich." *rotwerd*  
  
Draco: „Oh nein!"  
  
Buffy: „Oh, dann sind wir wohl im falschen Film. Kommt Leute, ich bin gleich noch mit  
  
Angel verabredet!"  
  
Buffy, Willow und Xander rennen wieder nach draussen.  
  
Alle: „O.O"  
  
Fay: „Kann mir mal jemand verraten, was das jetzt sollte?"  
  
Jaycee: „Keine Ahnung!"  
  
Draco: „Wer war das?  
  
Hermine: „Buffy, is ne Muggelserie!"  
  
Draco: "Hä? Wie ne Serie?"  
  
ChunLee: „Die Serie is nach dem Mädchen benannt worden du Depp!"  
  
Draco: „Achso! ^^' "  
  
Total verwirrt steigen sie die Treppe hinab und laufen erleichtert nach draussen.  
  
Alle: „Juhuuuu! Geschafft!"  
  
Charlie: *pfeif*  
  
Charlies Drache kommt angeflogen.  
  
Charlie: *sagt irgendeinen Zauberspruch*  
  
Alle: „Wow!"  
  
Unter dem Drachen sind jetzt Sitzreihen an dicken Seilen befästigt.  
  
Charlie: „Einsteigen bitte!"  
  
Alle: „Cool!"  
  
Fay: *schaut sich ängstlich den Drachen an* „O.O Also...ich...eh...geh lieber zu Fuß!"  
  
Alle: „Fay!"  
  
Fay: „Ok!"  
  
Alle setzten sich in die Sitzreihen. Charlie springt auf den Drachen.  
  
Charlie: „Wo solls hingehn?"  
  
Alle: „Nach Hogwarts!"  
  
Fang: „Wuff!"  
  
Hagrid: „Ja, gleich gibt's Knochen!"  
  
Fang: „Wau wau!" *kriecht zu Snape und hebt sein Bein*  
  
Snape: „Neeeeeeeeeeein!"  
  
Alle: „Muahahahahahha!"  
  
Hagrid: „Tja Snape, ich sagte doch seine Blase is noch nich leer!"  
  
Fang: „Wau wau!"  
  
Alle, sogar Snape: „Hahahahhahahahaha!"  
  
  
  
  
  
So, das wars. Ich weiss, das Ende ist ein bisschen blöd geworden. Danke an alle die so schön reviewt haben!!!!!!! *schnief* Hab euch lieb!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bye bye...... ^-^ 


End file.
